Just another boy
by AliceSweetCandy
Summary: El era solo otro chico mas, ella solo buscaba un amor sincero y dulce sin darse cuenta de que siempre lo tuvo. El gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos. y ella tendrá que enfrentarse a ellos.


Ella se encontraba caminando por las calles de Forks, se sentía triste pero más que nada se sentía molesta. Había descubierto que su novio de 2 años la había sido infiel.

_Ese maldito _—pensó Alice mientras seguía caminando—_no puedo creer que James me haga engañado con la zorra de Victoria._

Alice se encontraba completamente furiosa, se sentía tan tonta, sus amigos le habían advertido acerca de él pero ella no escucho ni una palabra, su celular no dejaba de sonar, ella no contestaría ya que quería evitarse la pequeña y molesta charla de sus hermanos diciéndole _te lo dije._

Ella miro el cielo y soltó un suspiro, tomo asiento en la acera apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras empezaba a sollozar.

_Juro que voy a matarlo_—se dijo mentalmente.

**Ali…Alice ¿es…estas bien?—**la llamo una dulce voz a la vez tan familiar, ella se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas avergonzada de que alguien la viera llorar.

**Estoy perfectamente bien ¿no se nota?—**Alice miro aquel chico con un poco de enfado para encontrarse nada menos con Jasper Whitlock Hale.

Lo que le faltaba, encontrarse con uno de los mejores amigos de sus hermanos y hermano gemelo de una de sus mejores amigas, esto era el colmo.

**Tus hermanos están muy preocupados por ti, yo me preocupe mucho por ti—**Jasper bajo la mirada tímidamente**—ya nos enteramos de lo que paso y…**

**¡Qué bien! Ahora todo el mundo sabe que mi maldito novio de 2 años y medio me ha engañado con la zorra del instituto—**volvió a sollozar Alice sin importar que la vieran llorar.

**Por favor no llores—**le pidió Jasper mientras se acercaba a ella**—el no vale la pena.**

**Para ti es fácil decirlo—**Alice frunció el ceño**—tú no has pasado por esto, ya estoy harta de ser solo yo quien entregue su corazón mientras que los demás solo me dañan.**

**Tienes razón pero…-**Jasper ya no sabía que decir, ella tenía razón ¿Cómo podría ayudarla si él no había pasado por lo que ella ha pasado?

**El amor prepara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar—**Alice sonrió tristemente**—una cruel ironía ¿cierto? pero es realmente cierta, deseo con todo corazón que tu no pases por eso.**

Pero nuestro querido Jasper pasaba por eso, el estaba profundamente enamorado de ella desde que la vio por primera vez hace tantos años, pero sabía que ella jamás compartiría los mismos sentimientos que el.

**Te llevare a tu casa, tus hermanos de seguro estarán muertos de la preocupación—**Jasper le ofreció su mano y ella lo tomo sonriendo dulcemente.

En el instituto Alice tenía que soportar ver a Victoria presumiendo a su nuevo novio.

**Se lo he quitado a Alice Cullen—**escucho a Victoria hablar con otras chicas mientras ella pasaba por los ya casi vacios pasillos del instituto**—la enana no era los suficiente para él.**

Alice tuvo que contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, se marcho rápidamente de ahí entrando al gimnasio completamente vacío donde pudo llorar libremente sin temer que alguien la descubriese.

En el almuerzo se encontraba en una mesa de la cafetería con sus dos hermanos Emmett y Edward y sus 2 mejores amigas del mundo Rosalie Hale y Isabella Swan. Alice hizo una mueca al ver a James y a Victoria besándose apasionadamente.

**Debes olvidarlo Ali—**Bella tomo su mano en señal de ánimos**—el no vale la pena.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, ya me lo han dicho millones de beses—**Alice bajo la mirada tristemente.

**Es porque tú nunca escuchas—**le dijo Emmett dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso a su hermanita**—animo duendecillo.**

**Está bien Emmett pero por favor suéltame que ya no puedo respirar—**soltó una pequeña risita.

**¿Dónde estará Jasper?—**pregunto Edward mirando a su alrededor**—no le he visto en toda la tarde.**

**Allí esta—**dijo Emmett emocionado como si hubiese encontrado un gran tesoro**—pero no se encuentra solo.**

Junto a Jasper se encontraba una chica de facciones latinas quien lo tomaba de la mano mientras se acercaban a ellos.

**Chicos les presento a María mi novia—**Jasper miro a Alice atentamente esperando su reacción**—María ellos son Edward, Emmett y Bella mis amigos y ella es Rosalie mi hermana gemela.**

Jasper había olvidado mencionar a Alice pero ella no le importo en absoluto pero María y los demás chicos lo había notado.

**¿Quién es ella Jazzy?—**pregunto María.

**Alice Cullen, mucho gusto, soy la hermana menor de Edward y Emmett—**se presento Alice rápidamente antes que pudiera decir algo Jasper**—y si me disculpan me tengo que retirar a mi próxima clase, que tengan un bonito día.**

Alice les regalo su sonrisa más encantadora y sin decir más se marcho de ahí. En las aburridas clases solo pudo pensar en alguien y ese alguien era Jasper.

¿Pero qué diablos pasaba? ¿Por qué se siente tan abatida pero al mismo tiempo tan molesta ahora que Jasper está con alguien más? ¿Estaría celosa? ¿Estaría enamorada de él? Imposible, esto no estaría pasando en realidad, no podría estar enamorada de alguien como él, Jasper era lindo, tierno y amable pero lo consideraba como a un hermano y a ella no le gustan sus hermanos para nada.

**Alice—**la llamo James sacándola de sus pensamientos**— ¿podemos hablar a solas por favor?**

**No hay nada de qué hablar James—**Alice lo fulmino con la mirada mientras salía del aula de clases.

**Por favor Alicat—**la volvió a llamar James usando aquel apodo que a ella le gustaba tanto cuando el no decía.

**Deja de llamarme así—**le grito Alice furiosa**—para mi estas muerto ¿escuchaste bien James? Muerto.**

Salió a toda prisa de ahí mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ya no podía soportar todo esto ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?

A lo lejos pudo observar a Jasper y a María besándose haciendo que nuevas lágrimas de dolor brotaran de sus ojos.

Los días pasaban y cada día para ella era un infierno al ver a Jasper con otra chica, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él y era una idiota al darse cuenta de esos sentimientos hasta ahora.

Poco a poco se había distanciado de toda la gente que quería al grado de ya tratarlos como unos simples extraños o conocidos mientras que pasaba casi todo su tiempo solo y agradecía eso.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida pero más que nada asustada, sin mencionar que pronto se acercaría el día de San Valentín y resultaría doloroso para ella ver como Jasper y María pasarían su día juntos.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona se encontraba junto a ella.

**Alice—**la llamo Jasper haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

**¿Qué haces aquí Jasper?—**le pregunto Alice notando como un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus pálidas mejillas.

**Quería hablar contigo—**Jasper bajo la mirada tristemente**—sobre lo de María…**

**No sé porque tienes que decirme eso a mi Jasper—**Alice frunció el ceño**—tu y yo no somos nada para que me des explicaciones.**

Alice estaba molesta con ella misma por decirle todo eso a él ¿por qué tenía que ser tan idiota?

Cuando llego a casa se encerró en su habitación donde se la pasó llorando en silencio, su mirada estaba perdida pero de pronto alguien toco la puerta.

**Alice, soy yo, Rosalie—**se escucho la voz de su mejor amiga al otro lado de la puerta**—abre la puerta por favor.**

**Vete Rosalie—**sollozo Alice sin poder evitarlo**—quiero estar sola.**

Esa noche ella no pudo dormir para nada, se encontraba en la cafetería que estaba completamente bacía mientras se encontraba escuchando música pero ni la música hacia que se animara.

**Alicat—**la llamo James tomando asiento a su lado**—tenemos que hablar.**

**Está bien—**Alice soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación**—pero que sea rápido.**

**Sé que cometí un error pero somos humanos y es normal que esto suceda—**Alice no lo miro para nada pues sus pensamiento y su concentración estaba en otra parte**—por favor dame otra oportunidad, juro que no te fallare.**

**Yo no sé qué decir James—**Alice lo tomo a la ligera ya que se imaginaba que esto pasaría.

**Alice—**los interrumpió Jasper quien había escuchado todo**—tenemos que hablar.**

**No ves que ya estoy ocupada—**Alice frunció el ceño**—te agradecería mucho si te retirarías.**

**No me iré sin antes hablar contigo—**Jasper se acerco a ella tomándola bruscamente del brazo.

**Me estas lastimando Jasper—**Alice hizo una mueca de dolor**—suéltame.**

**No hasta que hables a solas conmigo—**Jasper apretó su agarre mirando a James para que se retirara.

**Está bien tu ganas pero por favor suéltame—**se quejo Alice y varios minutos después se retiro James**— ¿de qué quieres hablar?**

**Alice…yo estoy completamente y locamente enamorado de ti—**dijo Jasper atropelladamente temiendo que Alice no lo hubiese escuchado.

**¿Desde cuándo?—**pregunto Alice mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

**Desde la primera vez que te vi—**Jasper limpio sus lagrimas besando su frente.

**¿si siempre me amaste porque estuviste con María? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto?—**Alice lo miro a un sin dejar de sollozar.

**No te dije nada porque no tenía el valor necesario y temía que tu no sintieras lo mismo y te alejaras de mi—**Jasper la abrazo fuertemente**—tenia la esperanza que estando con María te dieras cuenta que me amas al menos un poco de lo mucho que yo te amo a ti.**

**Jasper Whitlock eres un tonto pero eres el tonto que más amo—**Alice lloro de alegría ante la confesión de su amado Jasper.

**Siento tanto si te hice daño—**Jasper tomo el rostro de Alice con ambas manos**—pero ya no podía ocultar mas mis sentimientos.**

**Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo—**murmuro Alice sonriendo dulcemente.

**Mis disculpas señorita—**dijo Jasper con ese asentó sureño que tanto le gustaba a ella para luego unirse en un tierno beso.

**Pero a un estoy un poco molesta contigo—**Alice hizo un puchero de lo mas adorable.

**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?—**Jasper bajo la mirada triste al saber que hizo sufrir a su pequeño duendecillo.

**Tienes que darme muchos besitos y decirme cuanto me amas—**rio levemente Alice abrazándolo.

**Con gusto mi princesa—**Jasper la lleno de besitos**— ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

**La respuesta es obvia Jazz—**rio Alice**—por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia.**

Y sin decir mas ambos se sumergieron en su propia burbuja amándose profundamente como si no hubiese un mañana.


End file.
